


A Curious Person And Some Mushrooms (Tadakatsu x MC)

by missnekosan



Series: Samurai Love Ballad Party (SLBP) One Shots [2]
Category: SLBP - Fandom, Samurai Love Ballad: PARTY, 天下統一恋の乱 | Sakura Amidst Chaos | Samurai Love Ballad (Visual Novel), 天下統一恋の乱 | Tenka Touitsu Koi no Ran (Visual Novel)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, Fluff Fic, NPC - Freeform, NPC characters, One-Shot, Oneshot, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, Voltage Inc, non playable characters, slbp npc, slbp voltage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 09:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missnekosan/pseuds/missnekosan
Summary: A oneshot fluff for Honda Tadakatsu of Samurai Love Ballad: Party ✧♡（人´・｀ ）~♡~





	A Curious Person And Some Mushrooms (Tadakatsu x MC)

**Author's Note:**

> (*Notes: Hello~ It has been quite a while since I last posted a new fic. I have been trying (my very best ง •̀ω•́)ง✧ ) to give time for some writing and finally managed to do it. This was supposed to be my first attempt at writing a drabble but, oh well..hahaha ¯\\_༼ ಥ ‿ ಥ ༽_/¯ I failed miserably as you can tell. So instead, this is a oneshot fluff(?) for one of my favorite slbp npc characters, Tadakatsu. Well, we can say that this is probably my first fluff fic(if this is considered a fluff). Though I don’t really know if I did good in writing it XD 
> 
> About the fic too, umm...(〃￣ω￣〃ゞ, this was just a sudden urge (I was sitting and just watching random youtube videos on my laptop when I suddenly thought of writing it). 
> 
> I have been meaning for so long to write a oneshot fic for Tadakatsu as well, but during those times I was focused more on Yasumasa’s fic chapter series(which btw, is still ongoing).. But out of the blue, like what I have been telling you right now---for some reason I had the inspiration to write for Tadakatsu. The sudden idea came from, I think, tenka event? From Ieyasu’s event route, where MC, Yasu and the gang were there talking about mushrooms? I really can’t remember well. And Tadakatsu was excited wanting to eat those mushrooms so that he can experience an upset stomach, or something similar to that? Not sure. I just remember that part then I had the urge to write something about it. And that’s how this fic was written and made.
> 
> As always I am really not confident about my English and grammar skills, even my writing skills. I feel like I am still lacking. Though, I am really thankful and grateful for the people who have said otherwise to me. 
> 
> Anyway, in case you see some grammar mistakes don’t feel shy to correct me or point it out to me (in a gentle and kind manner ^v^**) so that I can improve more. Thanks~ )

Ever since I have arrived here in Mikawa there is this particular person that for some odd reason would always catch my attention. And before I know it, I have become quite fond of him.

“What nice weather we have today~ You must be feeling happy right now Yahiko, seeing all the laundry will be drying very well under this weather.”

“Wahh!” I exclaim, startled by the sudden warm and pleasant greeting of Lord Tadakatsu behind me—almost making me drop the newly washed blankets that I am about to hang. I turn to greet him, “Lord Tadakatsu, please stop surprising people like that.” I say but clearly, he’s right. I’m in a good mood.

His eyes beaming as always like a ray of warm sunshine and his smile as innocent as the blue sky. I would have never thought that behind this naive and friendly facade lies such a curious, unusual persona. He loves being the catch basin of lord Ieyasu’s ire and sharp remarks. He enjoys being hurt physically too, I see it sometimes. At first, I was shocked by it but have come to gradually accept his strangeness.

“I thought so!” laughs lord Tadakatsu heartily and kindly. Usually, he is together with Lord Yasumasa and Toramatsu. But now, he is all by himself. I wonder what is he doing here strolling alone in the garden.

“By the way, Yahiko, do you have time after this?” says lord Tadakatsu, a bit sheepish which is new to me.

“Well, I do have some free time after this. Do you need help with something?” I ask as I fluff and hang the laundry so naturally on the clothesline.

His eyes bashful yet shining at the same time as he replies to me, “Can you come with me to the woods? Yasumasa nor Toramatsu wouldn’t want to come. I don’t know why they hate the idea so much and going alone seems boring too. So can I trouble you? We are going to pick and eat some mushrooms~!” says lord Tadakatsu with some delight.

“Mushrooms??” I ask, my eyes batting in a quizzical fashion at him.

“Yes~ I have been so bored for days. Nobody is paying any attention to me. Yasumasa would always tell me to shut up. Toramatsu, on the other hand, would be at a loss for words whenever I tell him something and would leave me behind. And the absence of lord Ieyasu is making it more difficult for me to bear. How I miss lord Ieyasu’s glare and..ahhhhhh..~”

Suddenly, Lord Tadakatsu starts hugging himself as he writhes in pleasure in front of me, reminiscing the past callous rebukes of Lord Ieyasu towards him. Noticing that I am quite not saying anything at all, just standing there with an uneasy expression that I don’t know that I am showing—he stops and starts to explain more.

“That’s why I asked Master Hanzo about my situation. He told me that perhaps I need a little adventure in the woods. He told me to go only by this route and pick some mushrooms the more unique in appearance, the better. Then, he said why to have a mini campfire party while I am already at it, roast some and eat it there. Enjoy the surroundings. And maybe, he said, maybe I’ll find something too.”

Oh...don’t tell me... Master Hanzo, what are you even thinking? I say in my mind with disbelief and half worried to this innocent-looking samurai.

“So Yahiko? Hmm??” chimes in lord Tadakatsu into my thoughts. “Will you?”

Gosh..how can I even say no to this adorable, sweet-looking face.

***

Finally, we are now in a small clearing that is located somewhere in the middle of the forest—filled with these “unique mushrooms” growing everywhere. Our faces, hair, and clothes in total dirty, disarray and disheveled state. I did not expect this at all. I don’t even know why the hell I carelessly said yes to this. Master Hanzo must be having fun right now, the thought that lord Tadakatsu foolishly took his advice and even managed to bring someone along with him would be such a fun sight for him. This route that he suggested is such an untrodden and dangerous path! I can’t think how many times we slipped, fell and got lost because of that damn untrustworthy piece of paper that was given to him as a map.

I knew it. Master Hanzo can be crafty sometimes.

“Here we are Yahiko, finally~” says lord Tadakatsu enthusiastically like nothing happened to us just a while ago. “I’m starting to really feel excited and ahhh~ I’m glad we came! That path gave us such a thrill too. Also, I can’t wait to taste these mushrooms around us.”

What to do with this man? I sigh. I don’t know if he knows how some mushrooms are not edible and are poisonous, that you CAN’T eat every single mushroom you see. You have to be familiar with them. Only a few are edible but most of them are deadly. I wonder if he knows that or is he just playing dumb? Or perhaps he just wants an upset stomach? Whatever the case, fortunately, I had time to prepare some stuff and some EDIBLE mushrooms before coming here, plus a small kettle and water for making tea later.

I pretend to go along with this ridiculous idea, pretending to be picking up these poisonous mushrooms. While on the other hand, lord Tadakatsu, with all his heart pick every single one he sees, his arm already full with such vibrant odd-looking mushrooms. I don’t know if he recognizes it as poisonous or not, but he really does seem to enjoy it. To be honest, I can’t help but feel really worried yet at the same time feel happy for him. Seeing him like this, I can’t help but find this ludicrous situation with him appealing and enjoyable. Plus he looks so adorable right now, like a big kid having his own fun—the scene, making me grin at him like a fool as well.

“Lord Tadakatsu, I think we have enough already. Let me prepare the ones you handpicked for us. I will prepare some tea too.”

“Thank you, Yahiko.” says lord Tadakatsu, you can really see the excitement in his eyes, and that he is really having fun.

“While you do that, I’m going to make some fire for us.” says lords Tadakatsu before going to the other side to prepare the woods.

As he does that, I furtively prepare the edible mushrooms I brought with us. Seasoning them well. When everything’s ready, we sit down in front of the fire, holding our mushrooms out and grilling them nicely over the fire. The smoky and delicious smell wafting through the evening breeze.

“Is it just me, or something is different about the mushrooms? Their sizes seem different from what we picked–” he examines it closely. A bit confused.

“Ha..ha..ha.. You are just imagining things.” I blurt with an awkward laugh.

***

We ate and finished everything.

We are now sipping hot tea under the serene moonlight as we observe the calmness and stillness of our surroundings. The sky seems to glimmer so much tonight. I unconsciously look at my side, the moon and the fire illuminating his handsome features that I never noticed before. A funny feeling comes over my chest which is weird. As I try to organize my thoughts, lord Tadakatsu speaks up, “Today I had fun Yahiko. Thanks to you.” He says as he glances my way, it is so sudden that I feel my cheeks reddening right away.

“Oh, I- It’s nothing. I didn’t do anything at all. It was Master Hanzo’s idea.” I say, my gaze faltering and I look away from him”

“That is not true, without you this short trip wouldn’t be as exhilarating and fun as I expected it would be. Being able to see your cute and funny reactions at every worse situation, how you would easily tumble so carelessly too, how we both got lost, got hurt trying to tread that path is just pure bliss to me. Ahhghh~ Don’t you agree? Yahiko?”

“And I get to eat your cooking and drink tea with you right now.”, then all of a sudden, his brows furrowing as if he remembered something, “But, it feels like something is missing, I am expecting this mushrooms to make me..hmm..I was sure I picked the weirdest ones..” he murmurs feeling confused. It is like he is anticipating something to happen to him.

I don’t know why but even though I should feel weirded out by what he is saying right now, there’s this part of me feeling happy and shy and also glad that I was the one he thought first to invite in this little outing in the woods. It has somehow felt to me like I am special too, in some way, to him.

A few moments of silence passes as we appreciate the stillness of things around us, my nose catches something delicious-smelling in the air. I look where it is coming from only to see lord Tadakatsu roasting something over the fire. As he makes eye contact with me, he excitedly speaks to me, “Ohh, do you still want to eat more? I have been saving this for the last. IT looks so ODD it may taste dangerously good~! But, what to do, I can’t give you this~” he says in a teasing manner, waving the slightly burned and fat, juicy looking mushroom on the stick at me.

As my mind is trying to register everything before me, I see lord Tadakatsu starts nibbling the newly cooked grilled mushroom. Hot and juicy.

Good heavens..! Don’t tell me what I am thinking is right..!

It has dawned on me that he must have kept an extra mushroom he picked earlier. He starts eating the half part, happily chewing the poisonous thing. Panicking, I stand right away. A loud sound of a clattering cup resounds in the air as I drop my tea and hurriedly run towards him, knocking him down onto the ground. He is sprawled out on the ground facing me who is somewhat on top of him.

“Spit it out..! Lord Tadakatsu, you should spit it ALL out..!” I say in a somehow worried yet commanding tone with a hint of anger, anger at his recklessness or stupidity.

“Wha– waahh..!?” he says in a mumble, his mouth still filled with chunks of the flesh of the mushroom. His arms flailing in defense. On his one hand, he holds up his precious mushroom in the air as he tries his best not to let it fall from his hand to the ground. He still doesn’t understand what is going on, he tries to stop my hands from reaching him as I try to make him spit out everything.

As he is about to gulp it all down—worried at what might happen to him if he ate it all—I instinctively grab his neck with one hand in a swift motion and my other hand—my right hand—force his mouth open. My fingers forced its way relentlessly inside of his mouth so that I can get all the chunky bits of that mushroom. Suddenly, I feel the sudden loss of energy from lord Tadakatsu. He suddenly stops flailing around me and a sultry, erotic moan escapes from his lips.

“Ahh-mmm~~” to my sudden shock, I remove my fingers from his mouth and slapped him hard on the cheek. Wha—– What the hell was THAT!!??

I am so shocked by his voice. The sound is so strangely inviting that it gives me the creeps.

I am still sitting on top of him, our positions looking odd and his face is writhing in so much pleasure that I instinctively get off of on top of him, scampering away from him.

Lord Tadakatsu slowly gains his breathing now that he is free from my hands. He is gasping for air for a bit and coughing out the remnants of the poisonous mushroom from his mouth. He sits up groggily, his right hand touching his neck.

I feel nervous, weirded out as well by lord Tadakatsu’s voice and at the same time guilty at how I was so forceful in getting that damn mushroom out of his mouth. I have to admit, I panicked too much. I should have used my head better. Thought more before doing something so horrible to him like that. But really, MC, he WAS eating a poisonous mushroom just seconds ago, you know. So, WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD NOT PANIC ABOUT IT? I tell myself in my head.

Meanwhile, Lord Tadakatsu’s breathing slowly becomes stable. He then starts to talk, “Wha–why…Why did you stop??” he asks his voice a bit strained from all that happened but his face shows the opposite; it is like he was begging for more.

I was dumbstruck. So dumbstruck. I didn’t expect that…question…that reaction, at all.

Good. Just good, MC. Have you forgotten? It has totally slipped my mind that lord Tadakatsu takes pleasure from such things: being punished or inflicted…and in whatever manner, he likes it. He has that kind of strange, very strange side. Even though I thought that I have gotten used to it, still it shocks me a bit.

“I–, I… Wha–what are you even thinking!??” I suddenly say in a furious tone. I don’t know anymore what I am feeling. Mixed emotions are welling up inside of me. A mixture of worrying and fear, fear from him totally getting himself killed because of that stupid mushroom, and anger as well, all building up within me. I don’t know what I should do or feel about him or of the situation itself. I don’t know anymore how should I really react at this. I have known lord Tadakatsu to be really an odd person, I should have expected something like this. But for some reason, I feel angry and annoyed.

Here I am, my heart almost leaped out from my chest, I felt all my blood drain from my face the second that he ate that poisonous mushroom, worried that he might die on the spot. I was almost about to lose my mind here, you know. Yet he takes everything lightly, like nothing wrong is happening.

You just ate a poisonous mushroom!? And the first thing you would ask after all that strangling and panicking is why I stopped!?? Are you— are you kidding me? Is this a joke?

“Are you that bored..!? Bored enough to want to really try something stupid and kill yourself..!?” I snapped.

Lord Tadakatsu, suddenly becomes quiet, too surprised he doesn’t know how to react. Maybe because it is his first time seeing me get really mad and snapped at him. It is probably new to him, to see this side of me fuming so different from the usual happy, calm and understanding side I usually show to everyone.

The pleasure coating on his face before has now turned into something else: guilt. He is silent, looking a bit bewildered, like a kid being punished, feeling guilty somehow. He ruffles his dark grayish hair with his fingers, his eyes looking a bit apologetic, “I’m sorry. I got carried away. I couldn’t stop myself, you know. I had the sudden urge to eat that mushroom despite the fact that it may really be poisonous. And I’m sorry too. Before I know it, I couldn’t stop myself enjoying what you were doing to me. I’m sorry, I didn’t think I would really make you this upset…” he says, his eyes sincerely looking sad, similar to the eyes of a lost puppy.

Uggghh, again..that face..that naive face. I must be crazy right now.

I can’t help but let out a small yet long frustrated sigh. For some reason, whenever I see this naive side of lord Tadakatsu, I can’t help but give in to that silly face. All the exasperation that has burst out of me earlier is somehow gone in an instant. Like it melted away into the evening breeze along with my sigh.

****

Back at the castle.

We are walking, side by side in the hallway. All the retainers must be in the main hall and are probably having their dinner by now. The moon is round above the evening sky, illuminating every corner and area it can in the castle.

Feeling full because of the grilled mushrooms we ate together and with all the tiring things that happened to us today, I have decided to just return at my quarters and call it a day. I do feel very exhausted, my body feeling heavy already as I walk.

I take a glance at him and about to excuse myself when I notice that he is grinning, his eyes smiling.

“You really did enjoy and had fun today, huh? lord Tadakatsu.” I say to him, still walking side by side in the hallway.

“Oh, haha true~! I did. Is it that obvious?” he replies in a jolly manner.

“Well, you can’t seem to hide that big grin on your face. So I thought you must really have enjoyed that little (savage) trip to the forest.” I say.

“Haha, then I see that it was a good decision to asked master Hanzo. Like what he said, all I needed was a little adventure and it did satisfy the loneliness and boredom I was feeling. And he was right, in the end, I did really find something…I discovered something good.”

Hmm...I wonder what is it? Curious about what he is referring to.

“How about you? Did you have fun too, Yahiko?” he asks curiously as his head tilts slightly at the side.

“I–umm..well, I–somehow, in a way I think,” I say to him in a low voice. To be honest, I don’t have the energy at all to think about everything that happened today. I just want to rest my mind, just sleep when I get back in my room. But, despite the rollercoaster of emotions, mood swings that I felt in just a single day, I would be lying to myself if I said that the whole thing was huge exhaustion, a mess and that I didn’t enjoy it all. I honestly did have fun, maybe not the whole time, but I did enjoy accompanying lord Tadakatsu. And for some reason, I like the fact that somehow through this we got a little bit closer than before.

”*sighs*I am glad to hear that. That you had fun with me. I was worried that maybe in the end I was the only one enjoying it..” he says in a somehow meek expression.

Well, to be honest, the last part is almost true. He WAS the ONLY one who was enjoying the disasters that we encountered. To be honest, I am shocked, shocked that we made it alive and glad that nothing really serious happened to us.

“Don’t worry too much about it. I’m just glad somehow the trip turned….umm…well at the end..and that is enough for me.” I say making him feel comfortable.

Suddenly lord Tadakatsu stops walking, “Then..! Let’s do it again! Having a little excursion from time to time isn’t bad. And..ahhhhh…~~”, he pauses for a moment, then, “and those things…I look forward to it again, Yahiko…And please, you may get really mad at me as much as you want, and I wouldn’t really mind at all~” he says as he writhes in pleasure in front of me. Taken aback at this sudden twist of events, I freeze on my spot.

“Ahh~ I can’t wait..! I can’t wait to see you get mad at me again, and I can’t wait for those hands and fingers of yours to choke me again..! ahhh ..! That was so far the best experience I had for a long while...Yahiko, I didn’t really have any idea you had that kind of side in you…~ Pleaase..can you do it for me again? Do it to me again..I– I want to experience those grip of your—”

Before anyone passes by and hears him—and because he is really being too loud as well, making weird noises as he speaks—I am clasping lord Tadakatsu’s mouth with both of my hands without realizing it.

“Please, lord Tadakatsu stop…! I beg you, just stop and calm yourself. Why are you suddenly being like this? Someone will misunderstand what you are saying if they hear it..!” I say nervously as I look around us, afraid that someone might really hear him.

I thought for a moment that I finally managed to make lord Tadakatsu stopped from mumbling weird things. But to my dismay when I look at him again, it seems like I just added more fuel to his desire. He seems to be enjoying my hands clasping his mouth. I can see that weird blush getting more visible the longer I do clasp his mouth hard. So I removed my hands from his mouth and instead, I just decided to give up. Let him do or say what he wants. I don’t care anymore. Because the more I try to do something or stop him, the weirder he just becomes and harder to handle.

“I surrender. Fine..*sigh*. I give up. Have it your way or whatever, I don’t know anymore..” I say defeatedly.

I walk ahead dragging my feet—feeling all the remaining energy I have left in me escape from my body. And without looking back at all, I leave lord Tadakatsu alone there in the hallway—still in a trance from the mild pleasure he got from me clasping hard his mouth.

****

  
  
  



End file.
